It Just Happens
by Afroson
Summary: This is a story of Breakdown and Knockout when Megatron was beginning the uprising.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I really wanted to do Knockout and Breakdown. So here it is

Disclaimer: Don't own TF

OC= Analix and Chainheap

Chapter 1

"Carrier, you worry too much," Knockout said to his carrier, Analix, as they were both having their morning energon. It hasn't been long since Breakdown and Knockout had a bonding ceremony and are finally bondmates; after they went on their honeymoon, they had visited Breakdown's creators in Kalis before stopping to see Knockout's creators in Praxus. It wasn't until they got to Praxus that Knockout has been feeling off and of course his carrier was worried.

"I do believe that's my job," Analix said, as she stared at her son. "The last thing I need is to hear you have fallen ill."

Knockout sipped on his energon. "You have Sire to worry about. He's the one who won't get medical attention until he's on his death berth."

Analix chuckled. "All I'm saying is to go get checked when you go home."

Knockout mentally rolled his optics at his carrier but agreed nonetheless. If he didn't go get check, he knows his carrier would raise chaos for him to go. He didn't say anything more on the matter, he just sipped his energon when he heard Breakdown coming to join them with Knockout's Sire, Chainheap, right behind him. "Ready to go?" Knockout asked his bondmate.

"Yeah," Breakdown said. "Everything is packed in our shuttle. It's starting to acid rain, I want to get a head start before the storm comes."

Knockout nodded. "Very well." He hugged his Carrier before hugging his Sire goodbye. As he and Breakdown headed out, his Creators joined them. "I promise I'll go get checked, Carrier."

"Get checked for what?" Chainheap asked, unsure of what his mate and creation had talked about. "Are you Iill?" He stared at his son.

"He-"

"Carrier is just being paranoid," Knockout interrupted his Carrier. "Anyways, I'll call when we get home."

His creators waved goodbye as the two got in their shuttle, trying to get home before the storm.

\- Transition-

After a painfully slow drive to get back home due to being caught in the storm, Knockout and Breakdown brought their things inside their apartment. Knockout called his Carrier to let her know that they were home safe and sound. Breakdown's and Knockout's apartment was the perfect size for the both of them even though with their careers they could afford more but chooses not to. Why would they? It was just the two of them.

Knockout went to check his work emails to see if he received a message saying if his transfer has been accepted and their was nothing. He closed out of his emails with a sigh, before going to join Breakdown to watch some sort of documentary about Solus Prime. As he joined his mate and cuddled up against him on their couch, he couldn't help but think what his carrier said. He had been feeling ill a bit before he and Breakdown went on their honeymoon but it had gotten worse once they came back. Was he sparked? He highly doubt it. He and Breakdown had their mating protocols offline, they were waiting to have a creation of their own in the future. He pushed that thought away. _There's been a virus going around. I just caught it._


	2. Chapter 2

**Oc** : Starlight= Knockout's best friend

Red Cross: CMO; one of Knockout's bosses.

Chainheap= Knockout's Sire

Analix= Knockout's Carrier

Kickjump= Breakdown's Sire

Ysila= Breakdown's Carrier

Chapter 2

Knockout woke up before his alarm went off, well, he couldn't sleep at all. After watching the documentary of Solus Prime, he and Breakdown went to berth to recharge. Breakdown was recharging like the offline while Knockout kept waking up, like up whatever he had in his tanks before going back to the berth to try and recharge. He got washed up, shined his paint and grab an plain energon cube to go.

He drank his energon before he even got out of the apartment building and hurried to work just in case he felt sick again. The medical center didn't seem busy at all, there were a few patients here and there but nothing that needed medical attention, some nurses and doctors were around, catching up on the files. He spotted Ratchet and Red Cross at the medical center with Starlight.

Starlight looked up from her file with a huge grin on her faceplate. "Welcome back."

The CMOs of the Medical Center looked in his direction with a smile. "How was the honeymoon?" Red Cross asked, still smiling.

"Great." Knockout blushed.

"Ah, I remember my honeymoon," Red Cross started to go down memory lane. "Of course, Wingflare was overcharged and sprained his ankle. Though, that didn't stop us." He chuckled at the memory.

"Mirage and I travelled to Sector Two, there's a planet there that has a hot spring," Ratchet smiled. "If you want a relaxing interface, go there."

Knockout stared at his bosses, Starlight laughed. "You oldies are going to traumatize him."

"I'm already traumatized," Knockout said. He turned to Starlight. "Can I have my patients files that I'm covering today."

Starlight nodded, going to grab him the files while the CMOs were still chatting about their honeymoon. Knockout suddenly felt sick but fought in back. _I just have to get through today._

-transition-

09:23. That was what the clock read.

It hasn't been half of the wake cycle and so far, Knockout puked up twenty five times. He didn't go sit to take a break, he just kept pushing through. He had just finished checking his fourth patient when he felt the urge to puke again. He rushed out of the medical room, quickly walking past the medical desk where Starlight was,, dropping his files down and continued to walk faster to get to the wash area to puke when he heard Starlight call for him. He didn't hear her, he just made it to the wash area just in time to puke. He emptied his tanks several times before getting up on his pedes, flushing his puke away in the systems. He swayed on his pedes, seeing everything around him go black and he collapsed.

"Knockout?" He heard someone call for him and knocked on the door. Knockout just moaned miserably. He heard the door open, and a gasp. "Knockout!" it was Starlight. "Knockout, what's wrong?" Knockout didn't answer her. He felt like if he said anything he would puke. Starlight checked Knockout's temperature which was a bit high. "I've com for Ratchet and Red Cross. They are on their way."

Knockout must have blacked out on Starlight because when he came to Red Cross and Ratchet were with them. Red Cross and Ratchet were lifting him up while Starlight had rushed out. Red Cross and Ratchet carried himto an empty medical room, Red Cross was prepping the needle to take an energon test on him.

"Knockout, what's wrong? What are your symptoms?" Ratchet asked as he shinned a light in his optics to check him.

"Upset tanks," he mumbled out.

"We're going to do some tests o you," Ratchet said. "Starlight is going to get Breakdown."

Knockout didn't argue with his boss. He was grateful that his friend was going to get his mate.

-transition-

Breakdown was at work when he got word that he had to go to the Medical Center due to his mate falling ill. He pushed down his worry, trying to focus on being calm as he rushed to the Medical Center. He did notice that Knockout was ill but his mate would always dismiss it, saying that he was fine. Breakdown mentally cursed himself, he should have forced Knockout to see a medic and now he was rushing to be with his mate all because he didn't get checked out. As he got closer to the Medical Center, he transformed back into his bot mode, running inside.

"Breakdown!" a femme called to him. He turned to see Starlight running to him.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Breakdown bombed her with questions.

"He's fine. Ratchet and Red Cross are doing tests," she said, calming him a bit but it was clear to see he was anxious. "Come with me."

Starlight lead him down the halls of the Medical Center until they reached the medical room that Knockout was in. Starlight moved to the side, allowing Breakdown to go straight to his mate while Ratchet and Red Cross were looking at the data they got.

"Knockout, are you okay?" Breakdown asked, reaching his mate's side, holding his servo.

"I'm alright,"Knockout said.

"You mean what you have isn't dangerous," Ratchet decided to voice, causing the two bondmates and even Starlight to look at him. "According to the tests, your energon pressure is high and you know that'll cause you to collapse. And for that, you are on medical leave."

Knockout looked at one if his boss. "I can't go on medical leave. We don't have enough-"

"We will get some from the Medical Academy," Ratchet said, dismissing Knockout.

Red Cross was still looking at the results, he looked up from his medical data pad. "On the other servo, there is also another thing that isn't alarming but with your high energon pressure it could be a problem."

Knockout turned his attention to Red Cross, he felt Breakdown squeeze his servo to let him know that he wasn't going to leave his side. "What is it?"

Red Cross looked at the two bondmates. "Congratulations the both of you are going to be Creators."

Knockout didn't say anything, Breakdown was frozen, the only thing that snapped them out of it was Starlight squealing in excitement.

"You're on medical leave starting now," Red Cross told Knockout. "Go home and rest."

Knockout got off the medical berth with Breakdown at his side. Knockout had a feeling that Breakdown's Sire Code was about to kick in; he never been sparked and he had never experienced what it's like to deal with a mate whose Sire Code was activated. Starlight had hugged the both of them before allowing the two to leave the Medical Center.

Breakdown and Knockout took their time and walked to their apartment. The two of them had talked about having sparklings of their own in the future, they didn't expect it to happen right away.

They made it to their apartment, Breakdown had ushered his mate to the couch to relax while he went to call his boss to tell him he won't be coming back for the rest of his shift. While his mate was away, Knockout turned his VC – VideoCall – online… first he dialled his Creators then Breakdown's Creators.

"Hey sweetspark," his Carrier, Analix, answered first. She turned her helm away from the call. "CHAINHEAP! Knockout is on!"

He heard his Sire mumble something before coming onto the screen. "I thought you work."

"I was at work," Knockout said.

"Hey Knockout," another femme voice popped up first before the video showed. It was Breakdown's Carrier, Ysila and beside her was his Sire, Kickjump. "Is our son treating you right?"

Before Knockout could answer, Breakdown appeared. "Of course, I am." He sat down beside his mate, wrapping an arm around his waist. "So Knockout and I just found out some… exciting news."

Their Creators were silent, waiting to hear.

"I'm sparked."

There was a moment of silence before both of their Carriers squealed in excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Breakdown and Knockout endured their Carriers' excitement for their first grand-creation over the VC and their worthiness of Knockout's high energon pressure, they had told them they would call later on after Knockout got some rest. While Knockout was in their quarters recharging, Breakdown was looking for a bigger home online since they were getting a new addition to the family. Obviously they wanted to be close to their jobs and around a good neighbourhood. He wanted to be prepared for when their sparkling comes, he wanted to make sure they had everything they needed for the little mech or femme. He sighed, he went on his VC and called an old friend.

"Hey Howlback, I was wondering if you are available now."

-Transition!-

Knockout online his optics, feeling a bit more well recharged. He got up, the apartment was silent. He went out to the living room to see if Breakdown was recharging on the couch like he always did when he watched television but he wasn't there. He spotted a note, down on their crystal table.

 _Knockout,_

 _I'm just going to visit Howlback, I'll be back in a bit. Have some energon and keep resting._

Knockout put the note down on the table. He looked at the time, he had been recharging for a few joors. He sat down on the couch, he turned on the television to see what was on. Of course, there was nothing that caught his interest nor was his favourite show, _Insane E.R Stories_ , was on. He turned the television off. He heard a knock on his door, sighing he went up to open it, revealing a cheerful Starlight with a huge data pad.

"What is that?" He asked.

"Everything you need to know about being sparked, sparkling illnesses, being a high risk Carrier, Sire Coding… etc." She happily pushed pass Knockout to be inside. "Also Ratchet and Red Cross says your next appointment would be next week."

Knockout gave his friend a small smile. "Thanks for the data pad."

Starlight chuckled. "I can't let my best friend not know anything about raising my niece or nephew, could we?"

-transition-

Breakdown made it to the eastern part of Crystal City where his friend, Howlback lives. Howlback's home was big nor fancy but it had the comfort feeling as soon as you reached it. Breakdown transformed back into his bot mode, walking up to the door and knocked. From the outside, he could hear Howlback saying something before a loud crash and a youngling laughing.

The door flung open to reveal Howlback. "Hey, Breakdown." He moved to the side to let him in.

Breakdown stepped inside. "Hey Howlback. Hey Drift."

The white, black and red younglings with golden optics looked up at Breakdown with a smile. "Hi Breakdown!"

"I thought you worked a double this orn."

"I was but Knockout has high energon pressure so I took the orn off," Breakdown said. "And also he is sparked."

Howlback stared at his friend before breaking out into a laugh. "Haha! About time you became a family mech." He slapped his friend on the back. "I thought it would have been sooner but congratulations."

"Thanks." Breakdown went to sit on the couch, avoiding Drift's toys on the floor. "So, what is it like? To be a Sire."

Howlback shrugged. "It's rewarding, you know. You get to watch what you and your mate created grow up, experience their first word, their first step. It does become stressful; finding a sitter, expenses… hard- helm moments." That last part he stared at Drift before turning back to Breakdown. " The only advice I can really give you is to follow your instinct. If it tells you something is too dangerous for you family, trust it."

Breakdown sat in silence. Maybe he should call their Creators to come help them when the sparkling is born. Or should he wait until the sparkling is a bit older when Knockout has to go back to work? Should they move to a different town or was Crystal City good enough?

"I'm guessing you're not going to Kaon again?" Breakdown asked. He didn't know why though but it seemed like something he wanted to know. Howlback is a Decepticon born and raised in Kaon while his mate Viper is a Neutral born and raised in Metroplax and their son, Drift took on his Carrier status as a Neutral, also born in Metroplax.

"Pit no." Howlback frowned. "I gotten out of Kaon and I'm not taking my family there. Too much crime. And apparently, a mech from Kaon wants to talk to the Council for equality among Cybertron."

Breakdown blinked. "Uh." He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't from Kaon, so any news from there he wouldn't know. "So, what how do you figure which designation is best for the creation?"

"I wanted to give him Pit-spawn as a designation buy Viper beat me up," Howlback chuckled. "Drift was second best."

"I am the best!" Drift smiled. To be honest, the two grown mechs had forgotten he was still there.

"Of course you are," Howlback mumbled.

Breakdown smiled. Drift was a mini version of his Sire through and through; his actions, his attitude, His words… and Howlback is a stubborn mech so Drift had to be even more. The only thing Drift had taken from his Carrier was her optic color and the love for adventure. Breakdown wondered if the sparkling would be a mini version of him or Knockout.

-transition-

 _The Sire Coding would kick in when the Carrier is exactly one month into his or her carrying. The Sire Coding heightens up the protection for their carrying mate and won't die down until the sparkling is a few orns old but remains in place. The Sire would pamper his mate, making sure that their mate is comfortable._

 _The Carrier Coding kicks in around the same time as the Sire Coding. The Carrier Coding is just wanting to be with their mate and, of course, protective of their unborn sparkling when strangers appear._

Knockout finished reading that part. His mate was going to be overprotective of him soon. He leaned back on the couch, doing calculations in his processor. "I'm close to a month."

"What?" Starlight looked at him, her attention off the television .

"I'm close to a month or I should be a month," Knockout said. "The Carrier and Sire Codings would be kicking in soon." Knockout continued to scroll, he was the one reading out loud while Starlight listened or pretended to.

 _The Carrier and Creation Bond would form when the Carrier can feel movement. The Sire and Creation Bond will happen later when the Carrier is showing and the Sparkling cam be felt to the outside world._

"In all honesty, the sparkling will be happy," Starlight assured him. Knockout looked at her, now finally knowing she was actually paying attention.

 _There can be many factors that can cause trouble for a carrying Carrier. If the Carrier had a smaller frame than the Sire does, the Carrier's energy can be drained. If the Carrier is carrying more than one spark to a larger frame Sire, the Carrier must immediately be on berth rest due to the energy lost and must share energy with their mate by connecting sparks._

Knockout really hope he was just having one.

 _A Carrier with high energon pressure is at risk of losing their sparkling. The Carrier would be monitored by medics through their carrying until the sparkling is born. The medic's would take tests to see how the Carrier is doing and the sparkling; sometimes, the medic's would make the patient stay in the Medical Center until they see fit that he or she can leave. A carrying mech or femme is expected to take it easy, stay away from stressful situations and have at least two medical energon- according to your medic. If the Carrier's high energon pressure is too much, the Carrier will miscarry._

Knockout shoved the data pad away. Breakdown is a larger frame than him so his energy levels are going to be low; he has high energon pressure that could potentially kill his sparkling. It would crush his spark if his miscarried, and Breakdown's as well.

Starlight wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. "Trust Ratchet and Red Cross. They delivered a lot of sparklings, they know what to do."

Knockout gave a small. He now just wanted the carrying to be finished.

A/n:

O/c: Viper= Howlback's mate and Drift's Carrier


End file.
